


You

by Desdimonda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Just slightly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo and McCree visit Hanamura and share some sake beneath the moonlight as Hanzo comes to a realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

The leaves of the cherry blossom fell gently, a swathe of pink that fell to a blanket at their feet, lit by the moon, almost full. Hanzo poured another cup of sake for them both as a coil of breeze whipped through the air, brisk, biting. Jesse took it silently, and sipped the strong, warm liquid. The bottle had been resting in a heated pan of water, kept warm by one of Winston’s portable burners. No mess, no fuss

They sat on a balcony, legs draped over the edge, between the broken railing; discarded, dilapidated. Hanamura was home, it was familiar, but where they sat, the castle that surrounded them left abandoned since Hanzo’s last visit - it was not.

The walls that he had scaled as a child while chasing Genji, shouting at him to come down or he’ll fall and break his neck, only to see the shock of green hair charge further ahead, his laughter a shrill echo in the air - they were now quiet. Blank.

The trees that once bloomed bright, the branches spreading across the heights of the castle, draping it in a green, a pink, a red canopy of their sweet scent - they were now sparse. Dying.

The rooms, the halls that bustled with people - with his family - with faces that were familiar, happy to see him; that once looked up to him as the new head of the house; that passed by with a judgemental gaze; that expected so much - they were now empty. Void.

But as he turned and looked at Jesse, emptying his cup of sake, the indent of his hat still on his hair, none of that mattered anymore. For even if his physical home was gone - even if it fell to ruin, lost like his family, their name scattered to the wind, the remnants of their empire relegated to the slums of Hanamura, clinging desperately to what they could - Hanzo had him. Jesse. His home. His family.

“We having another _moment_?” said Jesse as he dragged a knee to his chest, setting the cup to his side.

“A what?” said Hanzo, dryly, Jesse’s words pulling him from his stupor.

Jesse smirked, turning to face his lover. “You’ve been staring at me for five minutes straight,” said Jesse, nudging Hanzo with his shoulder, the metal edge pressing into his bare skin.

“Just - just thinking,” said Hanzo, shying away from Jesse’s gaze. He ran a hand through his hair, loose, thick, coiling at the ends from the humidity.

“About what?” said Jesse as he leant back on his elbows, still watching Hanzo, brushing a bare foot against the cold metal edge of his calf.

Hanzo’s gaze shifted. It travelled from the foot nudging at his leg, bare toes dragging against the unfeeling edge, along Jesse’s legs, his trousers rolled to his knees, the thick hair on his skin shifting in the breeze. It moved along the dip of his stomach as he leaned back, bare, and at last to his face, where his lips were curled to a smile. A smile, just for him.

Jesse waited for a reply, but Hanzo leaned in close, wordless, and caught his lips in a kiss, his hand dragging along the metal of Jesse’s arm, glinting bright beneath the moon. Jesse melded into his hold, his back arching as Hanzo shifted, his feet dragging along the wooden floor as he set one knee by Jesse’s hips, and then the other, their lips parting with each movement. But Jesse pulled Hanzo back, breathless, each time.

“ _You_ ,” said Hanzo through their kiss, the word a whisper against Jesse’s lips as he ran his fingers through his hair, cradling the base of Jesse’s neck, the pads of his fingers pressing into the soft, damp skin.

Jesse smirked and dragged his hands down Hanzo’s bare back, one flesh, one metal, and sought the curve of his behind, sat comfortably atop his hips. Hanzo rocked forward, spurned by his lover’s hold, the brush of his erection pressing against Jesse’s stomach. It elicited a low, lustful moan that slipped past their lips, tinged with sake.

And without warning, Jesse’s back hit the wood, followed by a gasp of surprise, breathy, as his eyes opened to gaze up at Hanzo, the tips of his black hair, licked with grey, brushing against his neck.

His eyes were narrowed, dulled beneath the shadow of his brow, but they still shone; shone with lust, with command, with _control_.

And as Hanzo kissed his lips, his cheek, his jaw, lips dragging against the curve of his neck; teeth scratching the skin, Jesse, submitted.

Hands held him in place, fingers pressing into his shoulders, the stub of his nails scratching, pressing against flesh and metal as his kisses trailed along his neck to his chest, to the dip of his chest bone, to the curve of his stomach. As Hanzo  moved, he made sure Jesse could feel his body against his cock, hard, hot, protruding against his tight trousers. Each motion drew a gasp, a moan from Jesse as he writhed beneath his lover, arms pinned to his sides.

Hanzo’s lips met the waistband of Jesse’s trousers, and dragging a hand down his chest, he slipped open the button, letting his lips press against the skin, against the brush of hair that trailed up past his belly button.

Jesse begged, wordless, for more. His hips buckled, and he pushed his covered, erect cock towards Hanzo, knocking his chin. Hanzo growled through his kiss, the vibrato of the sound alluring against Jesse’s stomach. He hung close - _so close_ \- teasing, letting his lover, wait.

Inch, by, inch, he dragged down the waistband of Jesse’s trousers, nails scratching against the jut of his hips, his breath gracing his lover’s cock as he hovered, a whisper away. He tried to wait, to linger the tease, to make him wait, more - but Hanzo fell to his own cloying desire and with a guiding hand, he slid his lips over the tip of Jesse’s cock.

Jesse moved just as he wanted - a sharp jut of his hips; an arch of his back; a hand, slipping through Hanzo’s hair, fingers twisting the strands with each move of his head; each roll of his tongue; each purse of his lips.

Jesse moaned just as he wanted - quiet at first, a breathy gasp, contained, as if they were not alone; his name, uttered once, twice, then lost to a ragged moan; a moan that grew louder in tandem to the grip of his hands; hands that scratched against Hazo’s scalp, nails rough against his skin.

He paused and pulled back, just a moment, to catch his breath. But his lover was impatient, and dragged his face back down, the wet edge of his length dragging against Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo pulled away with a hiss and fell back onto his heels as he tugged down Jesse’s trousers, roughly. Jesse helped, pulling his legs free and watched Hanzo cast aside his trousers, reach for his satchel and with impatient hands, pull almost everything but what he sought from the bag onto the wooden floor.

“Take your time,” said Jesse wrapping his hand around his cock as he waited.

Hanzo paused, glancing to the side and sneered. He dropped his bag, the small bottle of lubricant he sought at last in his hand. He dropped to his knees, his metal calves scratching against the wood. The bottle dropped to his lap as he reached out and dragged Jesse towards him, his bare back catching the wood of the floor.

He kissed Jesse’s knee, his thigh, as he watched him continue his rhythmic roll of his hand along his cock. Hanzo dragged his teeth along the taut muscle, tips of his blunted nails scoring the flesh as he held tight, listening, watching, as with his other hand he slipped his own cock free from his pants.

With Jesse’s calf resting on his shoulder, Hanzo’s thick hair draping over his skin, caught in between his toes, he picked up the small bottle of lube and lathered his fingers, his cock with the slick liquid. He dragged two fingers along his cock, a slither of moonlight catching them, glistening with lubricant before Hanzo slid one finger across Jesse’s hole, watching the way he pressed into his touch, desperate.

Without wait, he eased one finger in, letting it curve to the shape of Jesse’s body - a touch so familiar. Hanzo leaned forward, a hand on his lover’s stomach as he watched. He watched as his touch made Jesse pause; how it made his hand that had moved rhythmically up and down his cock, stop. It hovered, motionless, a breath away from his skin, his eyes shut, his lips, apart.

And then he eased in two, biting his lip at the reaction of his lover, as he melded to his touch, as it eased in, out, gently at first, but now - now he was fast, rough, feeling the drag of his calloused skin against Jesse. He didn’t make it last, however, and with a sharp, short pull, Hanzo withdrew his fingers, pulling forth a gasp of surprise, of a bite of pleasure, tinged with pain. Jesse reached out to grab his lover, to grab his cock, but Hanzo refused him and with a guiding hand, he leaned forward and eased his length inside, inch, by, inch.

His hands curved around Jesse’s behind and he dragged him across the wooden floor, skin, metal, scratching against the wood as he hoisted his hips off the ground, the curve of his taut calves brushing against his ears.

Hanzo thrust once, twice, more, settling into a rhythm, a rhythm that made his lover sing. He sung loud, unashamed moans, ragged against his throat. And as Hanzo slid a hand to his chest, to his neck, he could feel the vibrations against his fingers, still slick with lube. He pressed a thumb to Jesse’s neck, just a little, just enough, and watched him rasp. He watched the way Jesse’s hands gripped his arm, fingers clawing at the skin.

He pulled away, fearful he had stepped too far, but Jesse just pulled back his hand, urging his fingers, tight, around his neck.

“I like it,” he rasped, his lips curling to a smile. “But be gentle, darlin’.”

Hanzo reaffirmed his grip on his lover’s behind and thrust hard, rough, pushing him across the floor. He dragged Jesse back and leaned down, their faces a breath apart, the brush of his hair tickling Jesse’s cheeks, blushed red from the earlier sun. “Gentle, everywhere?” asked Hanzo, a smirk on his lips.

“I didn’t say that, did I?” teased Jesse as he reached up and kissed Hanzo, lips parting messily.

Hanzo tightened the grip around Jesse’s neck and pushed him back, fingers pressing down, just enough, and he resumed his rhythms, the tips of his nails scoring his behind, his flesh, as he held him in place. Jesse gasped, unable to hide his smile, illuminated by the slither of moonlight that cascaded over Hanzo’s shoulder.

His ribbon fell forward, coiling to a tip above Jesse’s chest as he thrust, brushing against his skin, moving in echo of his rhythms, one, two, three, more. Hanzo was quiet, like always. His moans no more than a breathy sigh, quelled by his pursed lips, bitten by his teeth.

As Hanzo thrust, Jesse, through his haze of pleasure, tinged with pain, with the pinch of his breath, he wrapped his hand around his cock and tried to draw his hand up, and down, in tandem to his lover. But his touch was erratic, broken, fragmented with the ragged moans, with the searing pleasure that pushed through his body from his lover’s, touch.

But he tried, for he was close, _so close_.

And so was Hanzo. Jesse knew - he could tell. The grip on his neck loosened, his fingers slacking, his thumb falling away from the arching of his throat. And he thrust faster, harder, Jesse’s back dragging across the wooden floor of the balcony again, and again. He heard Hanzo dig in the tips of his metal feet into the wood for leverage and drag his lover back, back to him, letting his cock sink as deep as he could, for those last thrusts.

Those last, hard, rapid thrusts sent Hanzo to the peak of his pleasure, and only then, did he part his lips and let out a long, husk of a moan as he threw back his head, his back arched against the ray of the moon, it’s swathe of light basking his skin in it’s bluey hue.

As he felt Hanzo spend himself inside, Jesse arched into his cock and sprung open his eyes, watching the beauty of his lover, bathed in the moonlight as he climaxed, the gentle wave of his ribbon curving before his chest.

He was there - he was there. It would only take a few more strokes, just a few more - but Hanzo had another idea.

Gently, he eased himself out, the wet, hot fluid covering Jesse’s thighs, his own, and the decking. And siezing the crook of Jesse’s elbow with his hand, he pulled him up, before falling forward and replacing the last few motions of Jesse’s hand with his mouth.

It took barely a minute before Jesse too reached his climax, fingers weaving through thick, black hair as he spent himself into Hanzo’s mouth, his name falling past his lips in a whisper as he closed his eyes, and revelled in the swathes of his pleasure.

Hanzo shifted, kisses trailing up his chest, one by one, along his neck, the slide of his bearded jaw and at last to his lips. Jesse tasted the bitter tang of his climax on his lover’s kiss, but it just made him kiss harder, messier, their tongues sliding together as Hanzo nestled into his lap, their warm, sweat damp bodies wrapping together as they enjoyed what remained of their waning pleasure.

“What brought that on?” said Jesse, pressing his face into the crook of Hanzo’s neck, drawing in his scent, tinged with sake, with the husk of his arrows, with the incense he meditated with every morning.

Hanzo said nothing, but just took Jesse’s metal hand into his and kissed it.

_I think I’m in love._


End file.
